


Tired

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, also writer!davey is my aesthetic and i love him, love of my life, tired davey is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: tired!writer!davey is something everyone needs more of in life.





	Tired

"What's the emergency?" She asks after answering the phone, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Should there be an emergency?"

His voice sounds scratchy, but a different scratchy than what it would be if he was sick.

"It's seven a.m. on a Saturday," she responds, stifling a yawn as she continues, "why else would you be calling?"

"Shit, I didn't really register how early it is," he mumbles, worry evident in his tone. It makes her smile.

"S'okay, Davey," she reassures, "what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee," he says, and she can faintly hear some typing in the background, "I've been up all night working on my manuscript and really need some caffeine. Or some adderall, but caffeine's cheaper and not illegal for me to get."

"You need sleep, I can see the dark circles under your eyes already," she teases, getting out of her bed, "just because it's the weekend doesn't mean you can stay up to all hours."

"Thanks mom," Davey groans, "now am I gonna have the pleasure of your company or not?"

"I suppose so," she smiles, "pick me up in twenty."

—-

"So, this manuscript," she says, hands wrapped around the warm cup as she sits across from him, "any chance I'll get to read it?"

Davey blushes, sipping at his drink before he answers.

"I uh, I guess so," he says, "once I finish, no guarantee when that will be."

"Oh c'mon," she whines dramatically, causing the boy to smile, "let me like, what do they call it...beta a few chapters. I'll be kind, I promise. What's it about? I know it's a romance, right?"

Davey swallows nervously, tapping his fingers against the coffee cup as he nods.

"Yeah um...it is, essentially," he looks down at his hands, avoiding her gaze, "it's kinda about...you, I guess? I named the main female after you, so..."

"You..." the girl smiles, hint of a blush creeping up on her cheeks, "Davey that's-"

"Stupid I know," Davey shakes his head, words tumbling out of his mouth, "originally I just used it as a placeholder but I got like half way through and never changed it and by that time I was kinda tied to it, I'll change it if you want me to."

"Davey, no," she laughs bit, "that's not what I was gonna say. It's really sweet, I'm flattered," she smiles, and Davey's pretty sure his heart melts, "who's my co-lead?"

"Well I..." his mind races a hundred miles a minute, "um, me, I suppose. I'm terrible at naming characters and uh...write what you know, as Kath says."

"And what do you know, Davey?" She asks gently.

Davey locks eyes with her, searching her face for some sort of hesitation or disgust. He finds none.

Cautiously, he reaches out and tangles their fingers together, heart beating against his ribcage.

"I know how I feel about you," he practically whispers, laughing at himself, "actually, no I don't. I know that I feel something for you, and I know that whatever these feelings are...I like them and I don't want them to go away anytime soon."

"I think I can get behind that," she smiles, "if I would've known all it took was asking you about your book I would've brought it up months ago."

Davey laughs, for real this time, and squeezes her hand.

"Come to my place tonight," he says, "I'll make dinner, we can watch a movie. It'll be romantic, but not too over the top."

"David Jacobs, are you asking me on a date?" She teases, heart fluttering at the man in front of her.

"Only if you say yes," Davey replies.

"Yes, god, yes," she breathes, and the two fall into a small fit of laughter, "I'll come over around six? Give me time to get some work done and get changed before hand."

"You don't need to change a thing," Davey speaks automatically, words he'd so often wanted to say spilling over his lips before he can realize it, but he cherishes the smile they cause to appear on her face, "I-I just mean th-"

"I know what you mean, Davey," she cuts off the start of his rambling, "we should get going, I actually do have some work I need to get done if I'm gonna make this big date I have tonight."

He drives her home, and somehow everything feels the same and different at the same time, and it's a feeling Davey never wants to go away.

Following her up to her front door, he twist his hands together to try and wring out the nerves.

"So uh...do you want me to pick you up tonight or..."

"No, it's okay," she smiles, "you drove this morning, and I'm coming to your house, I can take myself."

"Okay, I'll um," he smiles a bit, wistful and unbelieving, "I'll see you then, I guess."

"Yeah, guess so," she says, hand resting on the door knob.

Davey shoves his hands in his pockets, his tired brain trying to come up with something else to say before she interrupts.

"You're so oblivious," she laughs, "how can you be a writer if you're this oblivious?"

"I-I don't understand..."

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Davey stares at her, mouth hanging half open as she smiles. He tries again to come up with words, but instead takes the half step forward and presses his lips to hers.

She cups his jaw with her hand, fingers brushing over the slight stubble coming in; a sign that he hadn't shaved in a day or two.

"Wow," she breathes as they pull away, "you're uh...you're pretty good at that."

Davey smiles, trying to hold the feeling in his mind he could go home and write about it.

"You're not so bad yourself," he says, cheeks red and eyes bright despite the exhaustion running through his body, "we can uh...pick this up tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiles shyly, and Davey feels himself go soft at the sight, "see you tonight, Davey."

—

The sunlight streaming through the half opened blinds is what wakes him up in the morning, eyes blinking as his vision focuses.

The weight on his arm pulls his attention back towards his bed, and a sleepy smile stretches across his face as he looks down at the girl curled into his side.

Softly, sleepily, he pulls her even closer, settling his chin on the top of her head as he closes his eyes once more.

"Why the hell don't you close your blinds all the way?"

Her words are muffled by his chest, but Davey hears her clear as day. He lets out a puff of laughter, moving so his body shielded her from the sunlight.

"Usually I get up as soon as I can to do some writing," he whispers, "but this right here? No where else I'd rather be."

He feels her smile against his skin, and she presses a gentle kiss to his chest.

"Y/N?" He asks after a few minutes of silence, swallowing back his nerves.

"Hmm?"

He can tell she's still half asleep, but he can't stop the words from coming out.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She doesn't miss a beat, and something about how sure she sounds makes Davey's brain go fuzzy.

"You didn't even have to think about that at all," he laughs a bit, kissing the top of her head.

"Course not," she says, "we've been together four months, Davey, I've practically moved in here...if this isn't love then I don't know what is."

He brings her closer to him - as if they could get any more entangled - and he's grateful for the soft morning light making her look more beautiful than he ever thought was possible.

He tries to memorize the moment, the way she looks, the way he feels, anything he can hold on to to use for his writing later on.

Once he decides he can let her out of his arms, of course.

—

"Davey?"

Her voice is quiet, but he jumps all the same, looking up from his lap top at the girl standing at the door way to the living room.

"Hey baby girl," he says, half smile on his face as she rubs one of her eyes with the back of her hand, "sorry, was I too loud?"

"No, you just," she shrugs, "you weren't there. The bed felt weird, felt empty."

Davey swears he melts into a puddle at her words, and the fact that she somehow looks ridiculously radiant even though it's well past one a.m. doesn't help either.

"God you're perfect," he whispers, shaking his head, "I'm sorry love, I was just gonna finish this chapter and time got away from me."

"S'okay," she smiles, making her way over to the couch.

She lays her head on his shoulder, eyes squinting at the white light emanating from the laptop.

"You writin' about us?"

"Always," Davey responds, "it's my favorite thing to write about."

She hums happily, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

"Go back to bed, love," he whispers, "I'll be there in a few."

"Not without you," she mumbles, eyes closing, "wake me when you're finished."

He smiles again, and continues typing gently on his computer. Soon enough, the sound of even breathing and a few soft snores come from the girl on his shoulder.

He shakes his head in disbelief, both at the fact that she's there and the fact that she's his, and he shuts the device.

Awkwardly, but gently, he lifts the girl off of the couch and into his arms, slowly making his way to their bedroom. He sets her on the mattress, taking a moment to let the sight of her - effortlessly beautiful and unknowingly perfect - make permanent residence in his mind.

He pulls off his shirt, leaving on the sweatpants and climbing under the covers next to her. He switches off the lamp, pulling the girl into his side and letting his eyes slip shut. He plants a kiss to her hair, long and gentle and loving.

"So perfect."


End file.
